Midnight
by A-and-J-forever
Summary: Bella was able to see Charlie without hurting him, and she was able to go to Dartmouth for a while, but can she handle Renee? Can Renee handle her? What will happen if the Volturi find out? Will Bella's bright life turn dark? R&R please!


This is my first twilight book, so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

********************************************************************************

As I pulled into the driveway of the big house, I heard Edward playing the piano and, smiling, I opened the door of my bright red car to get out and go home to my family.

"Bella," Edward said as I walked in the door and picked up Renesmee. "Where have you been?" He was smiling, but his eyes were kind of hurt. He couldn't read my mind, so he had no way of knowing where I had been unless I told him.

"I was out. Why?" I said, trying to annoy him. It worked.

"That isn't what I asked, and you are making me nervous." He said, and I could feel the tension rippling through the air. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"Why am I making you nervous? I'm not trying to." He wasn't smiling, but I was. I loved doing this to him, annoying him, using the fact that he could not hear my mind to my advantage. I do this all the time, so you would think that he would realize what I do, that I do it to annoy him, but he hasn't yet. I don't know why, because he is so smart.

"Actually, Bella-" Jasper began before Alice darted into the room and touched his shoulder, cutting him off.

"Hey, Jazz. Want to hunt?" she trilled. Alice's eyes were almost black, so of course she wanted to hunt. At her touch, Jasper smiled and got up.

"Sure. I was kind of thirsty anyways." Before he darted out the door, he turned and winked at me.

After they left, Edward and I took Renesmee and went back to our cottage. We went in silence, with me holding Renesmee and her hand on my face, showing me random things that she simply wanted to show me.

Just before we got to our house, her images became fuzzy, and her hand dropped from my face. She was asleep, and I put her in her little bed. We'd had to replace the little crib that was there because she was still growing so fast. She looked as if she was eight or nine now, but hadn't been just a year since she had been born. I shuddered, and shook the thought off. I didn't want to remember that. After kissing Renesmee's forehead, I went to talk to Edward.

"Really, Bella," he asked, his tone very hurt but nothing compared to his eyes. "Where were you? This is killing me." The hurt in his eyes intensified, and I realized that I had just about gone too far.

"I went…" I took a very shaky, unnecessary breath. "I went to see about plane tickets to Florida. I want to see Renee." He just stared at me, confusion and shock clear on his face. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again. He probably wanted me to explain, so I took another breath that I didn't need and started at the beginning.

"I was able to see Charlie," I said. "And he knows-mostly- about us, and Renesmee, and Renee has seen you when you were in Florida, so why can't she see me?" I had thought this through many times, and I had been able to convince myself that plan would work. This is one reason I wanted to tell Edward; he would think it through differently and give me his opinion.

"Look at yourself, Bella." He said, and I had to stop myself from glancing down. "We have had this conversation a million times, you can't see Renee." The hurt that had been in his eyes was now in mine, and they pricked like they wanted to tear, and my vampire mind jumped back to when we were tracking Alice and Jasper, the last time my eyes had felt like that, before the Volturi had tried to kill us all, and our family, and our friends… But then Edward touched my face, and a million volts of electricity shot through me, distracting me momentarily.

"Make-up. Contacts. Whatever else I need. We can do this. _I _can do this."I whispered. One look at his face told me I was not sounding very convincing.

"No, Bella." He whispered softly, wrapping his arms around me and scattering my thoughts. "No, we can't do this. _You_ can't do this. You'll give Renee a heart attack, not to mention showing her Renesmee! She looks as if she is seven or something, but it has only been a year! How will you explain that, when she looks so much like us?" I could tell he had tried hard to sound harsh at first, but when he talked about Renesmee, it was like an understatement, like the words weren't good enough and they never would be. I knew he loved her, and I knew that he loved me. I knew he was trying to do what he always does. He was trying to protect me. Protect Renee. I knew it, and he knew I loved him, that I loved him unconditionally, and, to be truthful, irrationally. And I knew he loved me the same way.

"Whatever. We can talk about this later." I said, pulling myself closer to him. He pulled my lips to his, and he placed a sweet, I-love-you kind of kiss, but that wasn't good enough for either of us and we both knew it, so I pulled away for and sixteenth of a second and then he crushed his lips to mine and I opened my mind to his, letting my emotions pour over him, and laughed to myself. He had been so surprised he'd frozen in shock, then, as usual, kissed me twice as hard.

"Crap." He said as the elastic band that was my shield snapped back into place and he could no longer hear me.

I laughed. "Hey, I am getting better, right?" I said as I pushed it off again and put my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"yes. You would have held it back a lot longer if I hadn't lost control. I am impressed." He said, and I would have said something back, but suddenly my lips were very busy.

I knew I loved him, and I knew he loved me.

And that was enough.

****************************************************************************************************

Thanks for reading! _Midnight_ is kind of like the fifth twilight book, so if you read this and you are feeling really confused, maybe it is because you have to read all four of the other books. If you read all four of the books but your still confused, I would like to know about it. Questions? Comments? Just ask!

Later!

-Eszabela


End file.
